In the related art, a face collation apparatus that collates a face of a person in order to verify the person has been known. Such a type of face collation apparatus verifies a person by causing a capturing device to capture a face image of a collated person and collating the captured face image with a face image of a previously registered person. Such a face collation apparatus may be used for a security system or a monitoring camera system for security, crime prevention, guard, shoplifting prevention, or customer recognition (for example, see PTL 1).